


Summer of Winchester and Novak

by TenebyTheTrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is drunk uncle, Cas the sass, I swear there is somewhere plot, John is dick, M/M, Summer, as always, between those moments, i just want them happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebyTheTrickster/pseuds/TenebyTheTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, what are you doing?"</p>
<p>"If book in my lap haven't told enough.."</p>
<p>"Oh shut up, smartass"</p>
<p>"Said Dean Winchester"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of Winchester and Novak

**Author's Note:**

> This will be just a talk-fic. Many moments, mostly happy, here and there thrown some angst. But there should be plot somewhere, really.

**"Cas..? Cas is that you?"**

"Oh..Hey Dean"

**"My god Cas! Why didn't you texted me you will be in town?"**

"...Dean..You're crushing my ribcage"

**"Sorry..But again. Why didn't you texted?"**

"Sorry, I arrived just yesterday evening and you know Balthazar. He wanted hear about England"

**"Right..But still. You could've at least text me. Not meet you like this, in dinner"**

"I know..sorry"

**"It's-..It's fine Cas. Don't make that 'kicked puppy' look. You know how that makes feel. Anyways, how's family?"**

"Gabe is fine. He st-..Thank you"

**"Cas..since when you eat this much?"**

"Hey! Don't judge me! You eat twice as me!"

**"Right...Well, go on"**

"As I was about to say, Gabe is fine. He opened his own bakery. He's happy with it"

**"Sounds about right. When was he here last time? Three years back? Yeah, we were thirteen. He was pretty damn good baker back then"**

"Yeah. He's pretty popular. Michael is same. Married to Lucifer. They agure all the time, but they are just as happy"

**"Saps"**

"Yeah. Anna and Samandriel are doing pretty well. They're with mom in Italy right now"

**"Man, kids have better travelling life then I do"**

"Dean, you don't even leave your room"

**"I call that bullshit. I'm here!"**

"Yeah. Right"

**"You became sassier then I remember"**

"Nope, you have just bad memory"

**"Oh shut up, Mr. Perfect. Are you staying whole summer?"**

"Yeah. Just as /each year/. You could learn by that"

**"Cas-.."**

"How are people here?"

**"..In this god forbidden town? Same. Sammy is doing fine. Even smarter. I think your nerd-ism rubbed off on him"**

"Good"

**"God, just stop Cas"**

"No thanks"

**"Anyways. Bobby is grumpy as always, Ellen strict and Jo over-hyped"**

"How's Kevin?"

**"..Uh..Remember that pup of wolf we saw..?"**

"Gadreel? Yeah. Why?"

**"Well. Gadreel isn't pup anymore. Bit Kevin when he was in woods. Kevs got sick..and passed"**

"O-Oh god...Why didn't you told me?"

**"It happend few weeks back. You weren't exacly texting me neither..so I thought.."**

"Dean! Kevin was sweetest guy around! You should've told me"

**"Sorry, I just...didn't wanted to make you sad. I'm stupid, I know"**

"No..just, you should've told me. That's all. I'm sorry I wasn't around. We both had great memories with him"

**"Yeah. It had been little emptier without him around. But stuff happends everyday"**

"I suppose"

**"..."**

"Dean"

**"Yeah?"**

"How about you stop stealing my fries?"

**"But they're good. And you can't possibly eat all of this all alone"**

"What if? I grew up. I am bigger and need more food!"

**"You grew inch"**

"Excuse you, acually two inches"

**"Wow, good for you Cas"**

"Shut up, jerk"

**"Ha! Mi-.."**

"And fry lands into face!"

**"I hate you"**

"Yeah, I missed you too Dean"


End file.
